Chikasa Chje'naevradin
Chikasa Chje'naevradin was a Player of the Alpha Trial Round. She became a victim to the Spontaneous Freezing Syndrome during the Jiahera arc. Her familiar was Chu'kata. Appearance Personality : Many ends up calling Chikasa a gentle giant, but it also often followed by clutzy lamp-post for many reasons. Socially, the tall guard is very sweet tempered, with a seeming endless amount of patience for anyone, but then her awkward nature seeps through the cracks as she’s just about clueless about social ques and standards. Once she finds herself uncertain of the situation or the conversation, she ends up rambling with seeming no stop. She speaks through her nervousness as she struggles to find the right words. : Once the calm has returned, Chikasa shows to be a very kind and affectionate person. Always showing a genuine sense of care for anyone, even strangers that she meets along the way. She’s soft spoken and gentle in her gestures, knowing she’s a big girl that can potentially harm others just by flailing her arm, thus she often keeps her movements to a minimal and is slow while moving in general. : Yet, in battle or in dangerous situations, a guard’s nature comes into play. With a shield and spear in hand, Chikasa is fearless as she faces the enemy, ready to take on anything that aims to harm her or others. A stoic expression comes over her face as she prepares herself for battle. In such situations, she’s often quiet and fixated on the task that needs to be done. Her duty is to protect those around her, and she takes that duty very seriously. : She has a great love for children and is very relaxed around them. She would happily sit on the floor and let them climb all over her, or even play with her dreadlocks no matter how hard they pull. : Being the socially awkward dork that she is, Chikasa has little to no understanding of social cues, slang or clever jokes. They often fly over her head. Though she was a guard, she was often known as “The Lifter", because rather than throw people out, she simply carried them out and gently put them outside on the street. Abilities * Shield – Raising her shield up, a radiant light forms a wide barricade in front of her. The barricade stretches 5 feet to each side of her with its center the strongest point. This barricade is mobile and can be moved as long as Chikasa can hold onto her shield. * of the Guardian – A 10 ft tall, 10 ft radius circle surrounds Chikasa to create a holy dome of protection. The holy shield protects those inside from harm and forces out enemies from entering. This barricade is immovable and forces Chikasa to stand her ground on the spot. Her energy drains the longer she holds the Dome up and from each hit it takes. * of Protection – With a prayer to Mother Mercy and her children, Chikasa can bestow a blessing to the ones she touches. A shielding light comes around three willing people to protect them from any attack that strikes them. The blessing fades upon that first strike having hit. * Mercy – Praying to the Mother, Chikasa may aid a wounded person to heal their open wounds. This is only possible with minor injuries. Larger and tainted wounds will take more time and a lot more energy. Trivia * Chikasa's surname means "Child Born of Mercy". * She has several tattoos and symbols across her body, the most prominent ones being on her face. They are all made from blessed ink that lights up as she channels her energy within her. ** On her forehead is the symbol of "Shielding Protection". ** Across her cheeks and bridge of her nose is the marking for "Guardian Claw". ** The ones on her neck shows the mark for "Balance". ** On her upper arms are the mark of "Jahl'mar", the Demi-God of Battle. ** On her back is a wide crest that is the whole symbolic canvas of the Blind Mother's Mercy. * Contrasting with her appearance, Chikasa likes to knit and weave. A calming hobby of her that makes cozy presents for people. Everything from scarves, mittens, socks, sweaters and even blankets. Her favorite kind to make are mittens. * Chikasa is a decent singer, but most of the songs she knows are hymns and lullabies. Likes & Dislikes *'Likes:' Seeing others having fun, Sunny Days, Kind People, Knitting, Pies. *'Dislikes:' Embarrassment, Failure, Studying, Mean People. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Alpha Round Category:Frozen Characters